Koma Inu/Library
Welcome to Koma Inu's Library, a place where you'll be able to research documents on past jobs, inform yourselves about the history of the guild, or just browse for general pleasure. We have recently installed an Archive system, deemed Owl Archive, thanks to the help of some of our guild members. Here you will be able to easily access knowledge on magical items and known magics; including lost magic, the users of each form of magic, and their information in great detail. You can easily find information on all of Koma Inu's past, present and future; or the location of the hard copies within the guild's library. We hope you enjoy your time here! Guild History and Events *Koma Inu vs Shattered Dusk Arc **After a terrifying discovery that a resident dark guild has harmed one of their youngest members, Koma Inu is forced to go into battle to protect their family and save the town from being overrun by dark mages. This multi-chapter story follows the twists and turns of the epic battle as Koma Inu fights to take down Shattered Dusk. *Koma Inu's S Class Trials **The S Class Promotion Trials is an annual guild tradition, wherein selected Koma Inu Mages of remarkable abilities are given the chance to become an elite S-Class Mage - a position worthy of their exceptional Magical Powers. It is comprised of multiple trials designed to test the candidates magical capabilities, intelligence, willpower, and loyalty. This trial also serves as the test for those who wish to earn the Guild Ace title as well. *Koma Inu's Grand Ball **As a way to celebrate all their accomplishments throughout the year, as well as congratulating those who participated in the S Class Trials, all guild members are invited to attend an extravagant evening in the guild's ballroom! This annual tradition involves many a song and dance, where members are able to drink, eat snowcones, and just enjoy each others company through a night filled with happiness and laughter. *Grand Magic Games X793 ** Facing off against a formidable opponent, the Warrior Angel Guild, selected mages of Koma Inu show their true skill in order to show everyone that Koma Inu is not to be messed with. This three day event is filled with rigorous battles, but is capped off by an enjoyable costume party at the end! * Shattered Dusk:Second Generation Arc ** Shattered Dusk is back again with a new ploy to take over Fiore. Their guildmaster, Beezlebub, has kidnapped gifted elemental mages and implanted them with lacrimas to turn them into Second Generation Dragon Slayers. The dark guild then brainwashed these new dragon slayers into mindless killing machines set on taking out all the major guilds in Fiore. Samarra Inari is forced to call upon the help of the Toveri Alliance to help free the kidnapped mages and put an end to their plans before thousands of people are taken out by the new dragon slayers! * Housewarming Party ** After Shattered Dusk left their guild hall in shambles, the mages of Koma Inu come back with a heavy heart after the war when they gaze upon the broken guild. Working day and night, with the combined efforts of all the members, the Koma Inu guild hall is built bigger and better than ever! To break it in, Koma Inu invites the guilds of the Toveri Alliance to a party, where they can all recover from the war and get to form new friendships that span all over Fiore. * Hylion Arc ** The lives of Earthland's Koma Inu mages is thrown in disarray as a large spike in ethernano levels sends a guild from another universe comes crashing down at their doorstep. Learning that this guild happens to be the Hylion counterpart to their own, these opposites must put their differences aside and find a way to send these Hylion residents back from whence they came. Completed Job Requests E Class Jobs Pearl Divers Needed * Requirement's: Optional diving gear *'Location': The Calm Sea *'Type of Mission': Deep Sea Diving *'Description': We need a mage’s help getting to the oysters at the bottom of the Calm Sea. It’s too deep for our normal divers, and there have been squid things messing with our deep-sea equipment.A water mage would be preferred for this job, but we can get diving equipment for you at a slightly lower reward.Bring up our oyster crates -Three in total, they are quite large so you will have to take three trips down- to receive your reward. *'Reward': 50,000 Jewels (35,000 if you need diving equipment) + a pearl necklace! *'Requester': Eric Ushikawa (Owner of Eric’s Jewelry) *'Progress': Completed here Temporary Librarian Needed * Requirement's: Knowledge of book care *'Location': Crocus *'Type of Mission': Looking for Traps *'Description': We have had some…. disagreements with our Bellum Carty Bookstore bookkeeper, and he has quit. We shall need a replacement librarian for the time being, who has knowledge of book care and such. Another thing, considering his... distress on his last day and knowledge of magic, we will need a mage to search the books and library for any traps he may have left. *'Reward': 40,000 Jewels *'Requester': Surius Carty (Bookstore Owner) *'Progress: '''Completed here '''Day Care Manager Needed for the Day' * Requirement's: Good with Children *'Location': Onibus Town *'Type of Mission': Babysitting *'Description': We need a mage’s help with taking care of the children at the daycare. They are such rowdy children that our previous manager quit! So we would like your help in watching over the kids while we find a suitable replacement. Beware, they may want to make you pull your hair out by the end of the day, that is if the children haven't already done the damage... *'Reward': 35,000 Jewels *'Requester': Julie Takanawa (Day Care Owner) *'Progress': Completed here. A Wild Chicken Chase * Requirement's: None. * Location: Just Outside of Onibus Town * Type of Mission: Search and Retrieve * Description: It seems as if my chickens decided to become free range...They managed to get out of the coop last night and now I can seem to catch them. They are just too fast to catch! I think some of them may have wandered into town as well...I have 10 chicken, and they are my pride and joy, can you help me get them back? * Reward: 60,000 Jewels * Requester: Leroy Jenkins (farm owner) * Progress: Completed here. Clean Up Crew * Requirement's: None. * Location: Koma Inu Guild Hall * Type of Mission: Cleaning * Description: Well the Grand Ball was a major success! But now we have to deal with the fun part of cleaning up after it... * Reward: 50,000 Jewels * Requester: Samarra Inari * Progress: Completed here. Boyfriends For A Day! * Requirement's: Males only * Location: Onibus Town * Type of Mission: Play-Pretending * Description: Valencia and Fiona are local girls who's parents are coming to see them this weekend. The problem is they have been lying to them saying that they both had boyfriends who were mages as they were too ashamed to tell them that they were still single. Instead of telling the truth they've decided to hire mages to pretend like they are their boyfriends. * Reward: 50, 000 Jewels each * Requester: Valencia and Fiona * Progress: completed here. Find This Book! * Requirement's: None * Location: Onibus Town * Type of Mission: Find and Return * Description: There is an old lady who enjoys reading a lot when she was younger who wanted to read a certain book that is used to be her favourite. Too bad the book is out of print and it is not being sold anymore. The only place that the book could be found is in a library but she is too old to go out on her own. She would ask help but most of the people she knew are too busy. So the old lady decides to make this a request for anyone willing to help her find this book in the library. * Reward: 30, 000 Jewels * Requestor: Mary Nitowa * Progress: completed here! Love Letter * Requirement's: None. * Location: Magnolia Town * Type of Mission: Retrieval * Description: There's this man in Magnolia who wishes to send a letter to one of the most popular celebrities in Fiore, who seems to be his childhood friend and love interest, and surprisingly, that celebrity is heading to Magnolia Town. You must get through many fans and enter the backstage if you want this to happen. Just don't get caught by security, or else you won't be able to give the letter. * Reward: 20,000 Jewels * Requester: Sake Oraius * Progress: '''completed here '''Need Help Evacuating the Town * Requirement's: None. * Location: Gallowstown * Type of Mission: Evacuation * Description: A huge storm is set to pass through our town this next weekend, so we need to take precautionary measures before the whole town gets flooded! Please come help us evacuate everyone and make sure they are safe! * Reward: 70,000 Jewels * Requester: Risto Anton (mayor) * Progress: Completed here My Poor Cat is Lost Again * Requirement's: None. * Location: Onibus Town * Type of Mission: Search and Rescue * Description: My poor little cat Suki is missing again! She is an outdoor cat and she hasn't come home to eat in almost a week! I am worried because she is expecting kittens any day now and I don't want her to be alone when that happens. * Reward: 20,000 Jewels * Requester: Ambrosa Folk (owner) * Progress: Completed here Restore the Bridge *'Requirements': None *'Location': Magnolia *'Type of Mission': Assistance *'Description':The town’s bridge had been damaged badly in a recent storm. The Fairy Tail mages tend to be more destructive than helpful…so we ask for the help of neighboring mages to help us repair the damage that has been done. *'Reward': 15,000 Jewels *'Requester: '''Drest Lutz *'Progress': Completed here '''Teach Me Magic!' * Requirements: None * Location: Crocus * Type of Mission: Teaching * Description: I am hoping to learn magic and become a mage like all of you in Koma Inu! I don't care what kind of magic, I just want to become strong! * Reward: 10,000 Jewels * Requester: Jimmy Tatronus * Progress: '''Completed here '''Taste Tester Needed * Requirements: Multiple Mages * Location: Crocus * Type of Mission: Tasting * Description: I am hoping to open up a new ice cream shop but I need to know what flavors to include in my shop. I need a few mages to come and test out all my flavors and help me decide which one to use. * Reward: 20,000 Jewels + free ice cream for the day! * Requester: Ron Tonini * Progress: Completed by Team Mew Mew * Story: '''E class Job: Taste Testers Needed '''My Pet Ran Away * Requirements: None * Location: Crocus * Type of Mission: Rescue * Description: So my beloved pet has ran away from my house! I can't live without Mr. Schnookums! Please help me find him! He can't survive on his own in the wild, and he managed to get past the fence on my far. Oh, and by the way, he is a 16ft long Boa Constrictor if that helps. * Reward: 20,000 Jewels * Requester: Gabe Patricate * Progress: '''Completed by Jack Direwave * '''Story: E-Class Job: My pet ran away D Class Jobs Get Me Some Books! * Requirements: 'Somebody who wont fail! * '''Location: '''A ruin of an old archive library * '''Type of Mission: '''Retrieval * '''Description: '''Some of the younger guild mates ruined some of my books, oh I was ''so ''angry! Anyways, I need some new ones. I learned of a place that have some good sources, but I am way too busy to be bothered. What are you waiting for? Got get them! * '''Reward: '''I will hate you a ''tiny ''bit less, and you will get 250,000 jewels * '''Requester: 'Nokimo * 'Progress: ' Taken by Tojima Shisen *'''Story: D-class job: Playing the fetch. Guard During Transport *'Requirement's': Two mages preferably *'Location': Magnolia Town to Clover Town *'Type of Mission': Carriage Guard *'Description': We are transporting some very valuable goods between Magnolia Town and Clover Town and would like an escort in case any crooks try to stop us. We will pay upfront in order to secure a team who is strong enough to protect our cargo *'Reward': 100,000 Jewels *'Requester': Stojin Indra *'Progress': Completed here Worms Needed for Research * Requirement's: None. *'Location': Galuna Island (aka Demon Island) *'Type of Mission': Trapping *'Description': I require live Fidi worms. These three-foot long beauties are necessary for my research, alive! The worms are found on Galuna Island- otherwise known as Demon Island. The Fidi worms prefer to live with the largest of the monsters on the island. Please bring me these worms- my town’s crops and livelihood depend on it! *'Reward': 100,000 Jewels +the best fertilizer in the world + fresh strawberries for 2 months *'Requester': Cliff Jones (herbologist) *'Progress': Completed here Missing Child in Oshibana * Requirement's: None. * Location: Last seen at Oshibana Station * Type of Mission: Rescuing * Description: A mother and her son just got off the train at Oshibana Station for a visit with relatives when the little boy was swept away with the crowd. Now the mother has no idea where her son has gone! * Reward: 100,000 Jewels * Requester: Mari Nakadan (mother) * Progress: Completed here I'm Being Followed... * Requirements: None. * Location: Onibus Town * Type of Mission: Guard and Investigation * Description: I have been going to and from school for awhile now, but lately I have had a very bad feeling when I walk back from school. Every time I look behind my should I see a shadow disappear around the corner. Please help me get to the bottom of this. * Reward: 90,000 Jewels * Requester: Leila Collins * Progress: '''Completed here '''Pretty As A Picture * Requirements: Six People * Location: Onibus Town * Type of Mission: Modeling * Description: I'm an aspiring designer and I'm trying to sell my clothing line to a prestigious company. All of my models got lost on there way here and won't make it in time for the show. I'm in desperate need of three males and three females to be my models. Please help me fulfill my dreams and I'll pay you for you're troubles. * Reward: 70,000 jewels a piece + a free outfit if I make the deal to produce my fashion line * Requester: Catarina Moon * Progress: '''Finished here '''Haunting in Room * Requirement's: None * Location: Onibus Town * Type of Mission: Investigation * Description: There has been strange occurrences happening in our sons room...we believe it may be haunted. I don't know if its some of the neighborhood kids just messing with us, or if its something bigger...But its starting to freak us all out, so I was hoping you could take a look into it? * Reward: 300,000 Jewels * Requester: Mira Occula (mother) * Progress: '''Completed here '''A Tiny Problem * Requirements: Two-Person Team, Patience, and Lots of Love. * Location: Onibus Town * Type of Mission: Caretaker * Description: I want to go on a mission but Tiny gets lonely while I'm away. I need at least two people to watch him while I'm away. I don't want to select a job until I know he'll be cared for so I need help soon. I will provide you with a list of special care tips and needs he has. One more thing... he needs a bath. * Reward: 100,000 Jewels + the affection and trust of Tiny. * Requester: Nova * Progress: '''Completed here '''My Husband Hasn't Returned Yet * Requirements: Climbing Gear * Location: Outside Sky Tower * Type of Mission: Rescue * Description: My husband was going through a mid life crisis and wanted to go on an adventure. So he thought cave diving would be a great way to be 'youthful'. But it has been a few days, and he hasn't come back yet. Can you go make sure he is ok? * Reward: 60,000 Jewels * Requester: Alison Kipp * Progress: '''Completed here '''Bring back the Music *'Requirements': None *'Location': Magnolia *'Type of Mission': Item Retrieval *'Description':A resident of Magnolia Town - the young, musically talented Melody Sanctum - has recently reported that a group of Bandits have stolen her highly cherished Violin. The Bandits have reportedly set up a camp within the surrounding forests, and attempts to retrieve the instrument have been met with failure. Melody has requested her Violin be retrieved without any damage. In addition, she has also requested that these Bandits be dealt with once and for all, as they have been causing Magnolia Town trouble for a long time. *'Reward': 65,000 Jewels *'Requester': Melody Sanctum *'Progress: '''Completed here L'ab Cleanup''' *'Requirements': Proper Safety Knowledge *'Location': Crocus *'Type of Mission': Cleaning *'Description':My lab is overdue for a cleaning, so I need some help from a skilled set of mages. I must warn you that my lab is home to some valuable test subjects as well as dangerous chemicals, so I expect you to take caution and make sure nothing is disturbed while you clean. *'Reward': 75,000 Jewels *'Requester': Arthur Kenith *'Progress: '''Completed here '''A Stroke Of Luck' *'Requirements': None *'Location': Oshibana *'Type of Mission': Retrieval *'Description': It seems that a thief broke into my store last night and took a necklace of good luck, a necklace that if worn grants eternal luck. Please retrieve the stolen necklace and return it to me, my business would really be hurt without it. *'Reward': 25,000 Jewels *'Requester': Jim, from Jim's Collectibles *'Progress: '''Completed here C Class Jobs '''Still Awaiting Their Return' * Requirements: None. * Location: Clover Town * Type of Mission: Retrieval * Description: Our husbands thought it would be a good idea to tag along with those pretty boys from Blue Pegasus on one of their jobs. They only possess mediocre magic, so I don't see why they wanted to tag along in the first place...but the thing is, they have been gone for almost 10 days now and we haven't heard anything from them. The guild told us it was a simple job, but now we are getting worried...Please go find our husbands and bring them back home! *'Story': C-class mission: Still Waiting Their Return. * Reward: 100,000 Jewels * Requester: Worried Wives * Progress: Taken by Tojima Shisen An Unknown Disturbance * Requirements: None. * Location: Haunted Forest area * Type of Mission: Investigation * Description: Recent missing cases have caught the eye of the Magic Council, though the location is not quite confirmed, it seems that these missing cases link to the recent murders that have been going on in those same lands. Many dead bodies lie there, and each body has three word imprinting on their foreheads. "You Are Free". After a recent party of Rune Knights have been left the same way, an emergency call went out to all of the guilds to find the one responsible for this and have that one either arrested or killed. * Reward: 400,000 Jewels * Requester: Rune Knights * Progress: ''' Taken by, Nolan Whitethorn, Ikeda Haruhiro, and Si Roden. * '''Story: An Unknown Disturbance?! The Introduction of Nolan and Ikeda! Treasure Tomb *'Requirements': None *'Location': Forgotten Desert *'Type of Mission': Treasure *'Description': There has been word of a hidden treasure somewhere out in the Hidden Desert that was buried by the old king of Ishgar. It is rumored to have jewels and grand weapons of times past. I am looking for a crew to accompany me on my expedition. *'Reward': 320,000 Jewels per person + one of the weapons from the trove *'Requester': Patrick Sora *'Progress': Taken by Arthur Moshiyoto. Story: Seeking for the Treasure. A Fake Among the Rest *'Requirement's': None. *'Location': Onibus Town *'Type of Mission': Search and Capture *'Description': There has recently been a telepathic mage going around and claiming to be a member of Koma Inu. He uses this lie to get people to believe that he is a good man, when in fact he is merely taking the money for himself. He targets the richer families, and convinces him that he needs the money to repair the guild hall. Find him and turn him in to the Magic Council to be punished for his crimes. *'Reward': 150,000 Jewels *'Requester': Aldrich Saiful (Mayor of Onibus Town) *'Progress': Completed here. Art Thief on the Loose * Requirement's: None. * Location: Beanstalk Village * Type of Mission: Capture * Description: The town is home to many local artists who like to show off their work at the monthly "Art Hop". But the past few months artists have been loosing their art to a group of 6 thieves that call themselves Golomb Ruler. They are taking away the livelyhood of our residents, so much so that we may have to cancel Art Hop! Please stop them before it gets out of hand! * Reward: 100,000 Jewels + A free piece of art of your choice * Requester: Gavriel Zenon * Progress: '''Completed here '''Clover Town Crook * Requirement's: None. *'Location': Clover Town *'Type of Mission': Subduing a Thief *'Description': Recently, there has been a string of thefts in Clover Town all supposedly down by the same group known simply as the White Hand. These thieves have recently stolen many items from a woman known simply as Miss Zoe. These were antique items that she sold in her shop and very valuable. The calling card of a white hand print on the door made it clear enough who it was. However, this time the group left behind a clue. Some black powder. *'Reward': 300,000 Jewels *'Requester': Miss Zoe (Antique Shop Owner) *'Progress: '''Finished here '''The Beer Stealers' * Requirements: None. * Location: Clover Town * Type of Mission: Guard Duty * Description: "Damn it! I need some people I can rely on, people I know and trust. My tavern is being attacked nearly every day and night by some bastards who tasted my beer and got hooked on it! If they manage to steal my beer they might copy the formula and ruin me! My bouncers and some helpful travelers have been good so far, but I'm running out of time! Please help me! If you can stop them all, kill or beat them to a pulp I don't care, I'll reward you handsomely! If you can do it without breaking any of my barrels you'll get even more! These people are getting on my last nerve and I really need people! Hurry!" * Reward: 300,000 Jewels + Beer Supply for a Month! * Requester: Kaito Hasamaki, the Tavern-Keeper * Progress: '''Completed here '''Antidote Needed * Requirements: None. * Location: Onibus * Type of Mission: Retrival * Description: Our daughter is very sick and the doctor said that the only way to counteract the virus is to combine snake venom with a special genus of flower. These materials are only found on a remote island off of Fiore. Please help us retrieve the material so we can save our daughter. * Reward: 200,000 Jewels * Requester: Madison Rouster * Progress: '''Completed here '''New Home Construction * Requirements: None * Location: Clover Town * Type of Mission: Building * Description: I am hoping to open up a new restaurant in Clover Town to help feed weary travellers. The problem is that I don't have a building for it! I want it to be really extravagant, so all help is welcome! Builders, Interior Designers, whatever you can offer! * Reward: 150,000 Jewels per worker * Requester: Claire St. Bonne * Progress: Completed here Flying Fish Disturbing Residents *'Requirement's': None. *'Location': Shirotsume Town *'Type of Mission': Pest Control *'Description': The Hane-Sakana, also called Winged Fish, are creatures used located at the Web Valley, but lately many and many of them have being appearing in the forest near Shirotsume Town.The problem is that the winged fishes from Shirotsume Town have sharp teeth, and they are carnivorous creatures! Many people have been hurt due to their attacks! Find out why these creatures appeared in the Shirotume’s Forest and get rid of these dangerous fishes. *'Reward': 250,000 Jewels *'Requester': Lurdes Arriola. (veterinarian) *'Progress': Completed here Flying Fish Disturbing Residents * Requirement's: None. * Location: Shirotsume Town * Type of Mission: Pest Control * Description: The Hane-Sakana, also called Winged Fish, are creatures used located at the Web Valley, but lately many and many of them have being appearing in the forest near Shirotsume Town.The problem is that the winged fishes from Shirotsume Town have sharp teeth, and they are carnivorous creatures! Many people have been hurt due to their attacks! Find out why these creatures appeared in the Shirotume’s Forest and get rid of these dangerous fishes. * Reward: 250,000 Jewels * Requester: Lurdes Arriola. (veterinarian) * Progress: Completed here An Unknown Disturbance * Requirements: None. * Location: Haunted Forest area * Type of Mission: Investigation * Description: Recent missing cases have caught the eye of the Magic Council, though the location is not quite confirmed, it seems that these missing cases link to the recent murders that have been going on in those same lands. Many dead bodies lie there, and each body has three word imprinting on their foreheads. "You Are Free". After a recent party of Rune Knights have been left the same way, an emergency call went out to all of the guilds to find the one responsible for this and have that one either arrested or killed. * Reward: 400,000 Jewels * Requester: Rune Knights * Progress: ''' Taken by, Nolan Whitethorn, Ikeda Haruhiro, and Si Roden. * '''Story: An Unknown Disturbance?! The Introduction of Nolan and Ikeda! B Class Jobs Darkess Falls *'Requirements': Team of Mages *'Location':Oshibana Town *'Type of Mission': Investigation and Rescue *'Description':Strange disappearances are happening in Oshibana...About three weeks ago a dark mage went to the mayor's office and demanded that 10 million Jewels be paid to him, or else there would be terrible consequences. The mayor obviously refused, and ever since then is when the disappearances started. The same event repeats every night. Late at night the whole city is consumed in darkness; no lamps, candles, or lacrima will work. A frightening scream is heard. Then the lights come back on, but a woman has vanished without a trace. So far twenty three mothers and daughters have been kidnapped. Please help us. *'Reward': 550,000 Jewels + the powerful defensive silver key "Scutum the Shield" *'Requester': Francilio Florestano (mayor) *'Progress': Taken by Caelisti Ortus *'Story': Shed Light in the Darkness Rebuilding * Requirement(s): A team of experienced Mages * Location: Sea Village * Type of Mission: Construction * Description: After the attack of a mysterious group of Dark Mages, the village have been losing its high number of population! We need a team of experienced Mages to help rebuild the community. This task is very important and it could change the way the village is now. * Reward: 500,000 jewels + A free trip to one of the most famous vacation spots. * Requester: Hiro Zenil, the 3rd chief of Sea Village * Progress: Completed by Itari Renato and Izar Tasya * Story:The Foundation of a New Friendship The North Giants * Requirement's: Team of expirienced mages * Location: Silent Glaciers * Type of Mission: Neutralize threat * Description: Huge humanoid entities have appeared near the Silent Glaciers. They are presumed to be giants that were frozen in the ice for centuries. Now they are confused and frightened by their new surroundings and are destroying village after village. Now a critical ore mine is being threatened and your job is to stop the giants before they destroy the mining town. The townspeople have gathered as much money as they could to make their request more attractive. * Reward: 450, 000 Jewels * Requestor: The villagers * Progress: Completed by Kage Tokomodo and Nokimo here. Kraken the Case * Requirement's: '''Experienced Water Mage * '''Location: Crocus * Type of Mission: * Description: We recently obtained an animal that we thought was a giant squid. Turns out that it's actually a Kraken! It somehow escaped into our interactive aquarium tank and shows up unexpectedly to try and drag visitors in. It's very dangerous and we're losing profit. We don't care what you do with it but it can't stay here. Please help! * Reward: 400,000 jewels + you can visit the aquarium whenever you'd like for free * Requester: Himmel Von Stretch, owner of the Waterful Wonders Aquarium * Progress: completed by Scorpius Here. Ghost Town Destruction *'Requirements': ASAP *'Location': Old Town near Shirotsume *'Type of Mission': Demolition *'Description': There is an old run down town outside of Shirotsume that has been causing some problems for our town recently. Our children think it is fun to go into old buildings that are to dangerous for them to be going alone into and could possibly get hurt. We also suspect that there are multiple ghosts that have been haunting our town that are coming from the old town. All we ask is that someone gets rid of the town as soon as possible so we can get rid of all these tragedies and possible happenings by getting rid of the old town. People of Shirotsume are unable to demolish the town as there are just to many buildings. Please someone help us. Save the children. The town also has had no residents for the past 50 years so there is no need to worry about evacuation. Maybe look out for children. *'Reward': 650,000 Jewels + Anything of interest that you might find from the town *'Requester': Citizens of Shirotsume *'Progress': Completed by Aiden Cordelia here I Need A Real Challenge ' *'Requirement's: S-class mage OR an approved guild member *'Location': Magnolia *'Type of Mission': Battle *'Description': I am a former mage of the disbanded dark guild Chaos Prophet, and I am looking to test my strength! I have pulverized mages from all sorts of guilds and I am looking for someone who can actually take me on! *'Reward': Joy of the fight *'Requester': Anders Camilo *'Progress': Completed by Aiden Cordelia here In Need of a Modern Day Robin Hood *'Requirement's': Two man team at minimum *'Location': Caracol Island *'Type of Mission': Resident Liaison *'Description': The Alverez Empire is overstepping their boundaries! The guards placed on this island have been exploiting all the residents and tourists that come to this island saying that they need to pay taxes for about everything! If I keep having to pay these taxes, I'm never going to be able to keep my smoothies shop alive! *'Reward': 500,000 Jewels + An endless supply of smoothies whenever you visit! *'Requester': Johan Knowell (Shop Owner) *'Progress': Completed here Monsters Overthrowing Hiking Destination * Requirement's: Two man team, warm clothing, hiking gear, provisions. * Location: Mt. Hakobe * Type of Mission: Monster Slaying * Description: It seems that Mt. Hakobe is having trouble with monsters scaring away its tourists. It is rumored that at least twenty Vulcans are attacking passersby on their hiking trips.These strong creature is not hard to defeat if you’re an experienced mage, but twenty of them can be a little dangerous. So, be careful. * Reward: 680,000 Jewels + a 3-day all expense paid trip to the Mt. Hakobe ski lodge! * Requester: Hulda Arnira (owner of a Travel Agency) * Progress: Completed here A Watchful Eye * Requirement's: Two man team at minimum * Location: Magic Council Detainment Facility * Type of Mission: Prison Guard * Description: After capturing a fairly rowdy Wind Magic User, he was transported to the Detainment Facility while he awaits trial in front of the Magic Council. Due to the overwhelming number of prisoners we have right now, we are a little short on guards who are capable of looking after such a man. We request your assistance to look after this man for the 2 days that he must wait to go to trial. Food and shelter will be provided at the Magic Council, and you will only be working the night shift. * Reward: 700,000 Jewels * Requester: Wolfheim * Progress: Completed here Rescue Our Daughter * Requirement's: None * Location: Mystic Tower near Clover Town * Type of Mission: Find and Return * Description: The Mystic Tower stands untouched and unappropriated, at large. Any who venture there never seem too return. Although mysteriously, letters still get sent home too loved ones as if they've found some new meaning in life. The client's daughter has left for the Mystic Tower after being curious, and fell victim too this very situation. Her parents are incredibly worried about her, and have received disturbing letters in which it seems as if she's praising the sun. They want you too go there, and bring her home. Realizing the risks, they'll pay heftily for her safe return too Magnolia. * Reward: 500,000 Jewels * Requester: Laki and Misute Omeya * Progress: Completed here A Class Jobs Find the Labrys! * Requirements: Team of two or more mages * Location: The Mysterious Labyrinth * Type of Mission: Find and Return * Description: Reiki Zakaro, a museum owner in Magnolia, has discovered a location of the infamous Labrys, wielded by a minotaur who slayed over thousands of people with it. However, the labrys is hidden inside of a giant abbandoned labyrinth. Your mission is to find the labrys and bring it to Mr. Zakaro as soon as possible, you will be highly rewarded! But beware, the legend says no one has ever left the labyrinth both, sane and alive. * Reward: 1,110,000 Jewels and a 12 Months VIP Museum Pass * Requester: Reiki Zakaro, the museum owner * Progress: taken by Alex * Story: Find it here Party Gone Wrong * Requirements: Skilled mage * Location: The Open Seas * Type of Mission: Find and Return * Description: An amusement park ship has gone down near a series of whirlpools! About fifty kids are being thrashed around in the water in circles, helpless! A birthday party gone wrong; the boat was filled with just about every magical form of entertainment for kids one could imagine. The parents that rented the boat are nowhere too be found, presumably lost at sea or thrown in some random direction to wash up on the shore. Mother, one of the few adults on board, has reached the shore and informed the guilds of the situation. Missions were hastily posted up within the same hour in just about every town; half of the kids are probably passed out, spiraling helplessly. To make matters worse...a mighty Kraken has spotted the kids, and is headed directly for them! You can make out the amusement ship, tipped up out of the water like the titanic on it's way down...slowly. The ferris wheel is sideways, sticking out into the ocean, as the mighty lights upon it blink on and off as the ship looses power. Return the children safely ashore. * Reward: 1,250,000 Jewels * Requester: Worried Parents * Progress: completed by Scorpius Here. Someone take this off my back * Requirements: Team of experienced mages * Location: Oregano Town * Type of Mission: '''Monster Slaying * '''Description: Hey, Lars O'Ryenne here. I received this request to take out a Drake Pegasi by the mayor of a town in fiore which is being harassed by the aforementioned monster. I would gladly do this job considering the pay he offered and the fact that Drake Pegasi are rare creatures that sport high-quality materials, but I am extremely busy at the moment with other jobs. Plus, I live in Joya and this town is in Fiore, which is quite a distance to travel. I know that I personally do not have the reward ready to give, but rest assured that the original client will pay any team or mage the hefty reward for killing this monster. Plus, Drake Pegasi materials go for high prices on the markets, so selling the materials can provide for you an additional payout. As an apology for not being able to pay out directly, I have attached a guide to help you take out the monster as they can be rather... tricky to kill. I also will personally send you a weapon in my arsenal made from Drake Pegasi Materials as a thanks. P.S. In case the mayor asks where I am, tell them that I couldn't make it and that I sent you instead. NOTE FROM SKYDEK: Be sure to refer to the Drake Pegasi page to know how to write out the monster in your story. PLEASE do not take the monster out of character. I hereby give permission to whoever wants to take on this job to use and reference this monster in his/her story. * Reward: 900000 Jewels + A weapon fashioned out of Drake Pegasi Materials from my personal arsenal. * Requester: ' '''Lars O'Ryenne. Originally, the Mayor of Oregano Town sent me this request. * '''Progress':Completed here Hydra Mutilating Town's Population * Requirement's: Full Team of experienced mages * Location: Oak Town * Type of Mission: Monster Slaying * Description: A Hydra-like serpent has been decimating the residents of Oak Town. It lives on a river nearby. Once the sun sets, it comes out of the river and attacks the city. The forests in Oak Town burn with fire every night. Many buildings have been damaged and the hospital is full with injured people. Every head of this monster has a different ability. One head can spit fire. One head can spit ice. One head can spit wind. And one head can spit poisonous gas. The job is extremely dangerous. It’s better suited for more experienced mages. * Reward: 1,115,000 Jewels * Requester: Frans Yorkiro (mayor) * Progress:Completed here! Protect the Village * Requirement's: Team of experienced mages * Location: Hunting Village * Type of Mission: Guard Duty * Description: There have been rumors floating around that a large group of thugs are planning to raid our village tonight. They have a few powerful mages on their side, but most of them are just normal. I know this may be a little paranoid, but would you be able to stand watch over the city that night, just in case they do show? * Reward: 1,000,000 Jewels * Requester: Cyprus Guzman (Village Mayor) * Progress:Completed here! The Dancing Lady * Requirement's: Experienced mages * Location: Haunted Castle near Clover Town * Type of Mission: Guard Duty * Description: A treasure hunter had come upon a treasure map that leads to the location of the The Dancing Lady. This is a silver statuette of a woman dancing with its hands raised high up. Rumors has it that upon the light of the lunar eclipse the statue turns into a spirit that grants the owner a single wish. Lunar eclipse's happen once in a hundred years and it just happens that one is about to happen in a few days so the client is offering a lot of jewels. The location is in haunted castle and the Boss is a Huge Minotaur monster. And here is the catch, the client insists that he comes along on the journey and it is your duty to protect him at all cost. * Reward: 900,000 Jewels * Requester: Atsuki Same, the tresure hunter * Progress: '''Completed here '''Chimera on the loose * Requirement's: Experienced mages * Location: Oak Town * Type of Mission: Extermination * Description: A chimera has been spotted in the outside farms of Oak Town, it has been destroying farms and killing livestock. Please stop it before it comes any closer to the town! * Reward: 1,205,000 Jewels * Requester: Alph Harcourt (City Councilmen) * Progress: Completed here! Guards Needed *'Requirements': Skilled mages *'Location': Magnolia to Crocus *'Type of Mission': Guard *'Description': A rich bank owner is going to meet with the king to discuss a new project he is hoping to finance. Because he is a high profile person, he has asked for a few guards to help him on his journey between towns. Just in case someone tries to kill him and steal his fortune. *'Reward': 1,000,000 Jewels per guard *'Requester': Monsieur Dubou *'Progress': Completed here Elements Revived *'Requirements': Team of two or more mages *'Location': Talonia *'Type of Mission': Rescue *'Description': The city has been experiencing a great deal of odd weather, pouring rain one minute, scorching hot weather the next, followed by freezing snow storms. Sighting of strange creatures have been spotted that correlate with the strange weather. A city scout followed one of the monsters back to an ancient temple that has been untouched in thousands of years, but is rumored to be haunted because of the ancient tale told. This temple was made to appease the powerful god spirit, but an earthquake left the shrine in shatters, around the same time as the changing weather. The city’s mayor believes that the beasts are the cause, we ask for the help of mages to get rid of the beasts for us. *'Reward': 1,200,000 Jewels *'Requester': Vladamir Kodack *'Progress': Completed By Akumu Renato and Izar Tasya. *'Story': A-class Mission: Elements Revived S Class Jobs The Lady of the Water * Requirement's: S-class mage, additional team members optional * Location: The Graveyard Sea * Type of Mission: Investigative * Description: It has been seen that there is a women that has been showing up near The Graveyard Sea for the past couple weeks. It has been told that she uses her charm and song to lure fisherman out to sea and then proceeds to kill the crew members and destroy the boat. It is your job to investigate the cause of this phenomenon and prevent this from ever happening again. * Reward: 2,500,000 Jewels * Requester: Wesley Simmons (Fiore's Fish and Game Director) * Progress: Completed here Blue Skull * Requirement's: S-class mage, additional team members optional * Location: Magnolia Town * Type of Mission: Infiltrate and Destry * Description: It seems that there have been many eye witness accounts of a man named Geoffrey, trying to revive a dark guild by the name of Blue Skull. It seems that he may possess a lacrima that is giving him eternal life...I need your help while Fairy Tail is away to put an end to this revival! * Reward: 2,500,000 Jewels * Requester: Mayor of Magnolia Town * Progress: Completed here A Child's Plaything ''' * '''Requirement's: S-class mage (additional team members optional) OR an approved team by the guild master * Location: Last seen near Mystic Tower * Type of Mission: Investigative * Description: You end up getting a weird message from the Magic Council of a wizard in the Haunted Village about a wizard having as much power as a top ranked mage, but her confirmed age turns out to be seven. It is also said that she has gone through a small guild recently on her own and caused mass genocide on it. This sort of crime will not be tolerated, and all of the wizards of Fiore and even the dark guilds have been told to go on high alert. We would like to get more information on the little girl, so our troops can know what they are up against. Only engage if necessary. * Reward: 3,500,000 Jewels * Requester: Magic Council * Progress: Completed here. Mad Chase * Requirement's: Experienced mages in large fights * Location: Warehouse outside of Onibus Town * Type of Mission: Neutralize threat * Description: Help, it's urgent! I am being hunted down by a mad scientist and her abominations. I'm injured and hiding at the old warehouse just outside of Onibus Town. I am not sure how much longer I will be safe here...She is planning to capture me and exploit an ability of mine. Please come stop her madness, I can't do it alone. Be warned, it seems that her abominations have regenerative abilities and she has a few weird smoke bombs that have killed a lot of innocent animals. One thing I know for sure is that the smoke is made from some kind of pulverized magic metal. The gas seems to destroy someone's cells and causes the tissue to die. Please help, time is of the essence. * Reward: 3,000,000 Jewels * Requester: Hiro Nashima * Progress: '''taken by Samarra and Thermal Syndicate '''Mass Sacrifice * Requirement's: Experienced mages * Location: Tenrou Island * Type of Mission: Neutralize threat * Description: A group of dark mages have been orchestrating a large sacrifice in hopes of drawing Zeref back to Tenrou Island. They have killed hundreds of people so far, and these activities can't continue! * Story: Stealth Regiment and Fractal Guard * Reward: 2,200,000 Jewels * Requester: Alphon Siesto * '''Progress: '''Taken by Fractal Regiment and Stealth Guard =